The Malevolent, The Outsiders, and The Rebellion
by Silverwillow of the Freljord
Summary: The Malevolent, the cruel, the controlling, the captors. The Rebellion, the freedom fighters, the ones who would lay down their lives for their cause. And The Outsiders, the passive ones, the watchers, the ones who will turn the tides of the war, for the better or the worse. As tensions run high between the sisters, there is only one outcome. RatedT because Warriors and Gore HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: From Aggressivelyshipswhoffle, I adopted this :D**

I look over my shoulder, seeing if anyone was looking. Nope, so far everyone was gently sleeping. I slink down our building and land softly on the dusty terrain. A dust cloud was tumbling towards me. I duck my head into my red scarf, breathing in the scents of my long-dead parents. My green eyes narrow to slits as the dust cloud finally passes. I shake out my silver tabby coat, and sprint forwards, finally reaching what I wanted to see. The Rails, stretching meters long were two parallel metal rails with wooden planks in the middle. I see two headlights in the distance, and I know a train is coming. I don't even flinch as it rushes past me in a whirl of wind. I sigh as I settled down laying my chin on my two front paws. I remember when this use to be a fun place, until my father died here. It was when I, Mala, Kynia, and Adder were all young and carefree…

* * *

"_Catch it, Adder! You slow slug!"_ _Mala giggled as Adder just barely touched the moss-ball. The tan-brown tom glared at her with mock annoyance in his dark blue eyes. She ran up to the musky green-brown ball and picked it up. Kynia rolled her green orbs and laughed her white stomach pressed to the ground. She crept up to Silver and pounced on her, her multi-colour scarf flying behind her. Laughter erupted from Silver's chest as she pinned down her younger sister. Mala skidded up to them and jumped into the group, the youngest sister batting at everyone as Adder streamed behind her. Off to the side, Strike watched with amused amber eyes, as her mate, Swift came behind her and dropped a freshly caught mouse next to her. He surveyed the scene in front of him, his green eyes full of fun and caring for his kits. All three of his kits, Mala, Kynia, and Silver all perked up and looked at him, with different colour gazes. _

_Mala's purple eyes looked with welcome and love for her father and mother._

_Kynia's green gaze held admiration for her father's sturdy form._

_Silver's green gaze was distracted. Her gaze was on Adder at the back, scuffing his paw against the dirt. Mala noticed and her gaze turned hard and cold with jealousy._

"_Hey, Adder? Come on, you're part of this family too." Silver purrs as Adder shyly nods._

"_Guess so, I can always count on you."_

"_Of course! As an orphan, we took you in. Come on, you can be more open with us, Adder." Silver encouraged as he nodded and slowly padded up to her. She smoothed his ruffled fur with her plumy tail. He purred back as Silver caught Mala's gaze. She tilted her head in confusion as Mala ripped her gaze away and stared at her parents._

"_Ready for a hunt?" Swift asked as he led them away, Strike resting before they left the territory near the den. She yawned and quickly closed her amber eyes in a light nap._

_When they returned to their burrow of a den, they saw the most disgusting sight. Swift dropped his rabbit and yowled with grief at the sight before them. Strike was splayed out at the entrance of the den. Her belly ripped open, the entrails were spilling out of her stomach as blood pooled around her dark black fur. Swift's silver coat started being drenched as Silver slowly padded towards her mother. Her mouse still in her mouth, she let out a moan and collapsed into a heap of fur and legs. Mala let out shriek, raced after her sister and dropped her vole, her small mouth open in a big 'o'. Kynia was the last to come, her vole was with Mala as she slowly inspected the body. Strike's neck was mangled and her amber eyes were glazed and glassy. Her chest was barely moving._

"_She's alive!" Kynia gasped as her mother beckoned them closer._

"_The Malevolent…" Were her last words, as she fell limp. Swift let out a mournful caterwaul for his mate, as his kits took up with him. Adder finally appeared and saw what was left of his foster mother. He looked at Silver, still a crumbling mess and slowly padded up to the body. His paws made squelching noises as the sticky liquid stained his paws. He could feel the heat of Mala's gaze over her sister's back as he slowly gave his mother a grooming, ignoring the metallic tang of blood. _

_They buried her that night._

* * *

I shake myself. The wind has ruffled my fur, and I stretch my legs. I hear a call, and I look up to see my sister, Kynia. Her dark fur melts with the shadows and her white belly fur is glowing in the night. Her green orbs, like mine are glowing as she wearily pads out. She tentatively crosses the Rails and plops down beside me. She gazes at the Rails, with a sad look in her eyes. That fateful day, the day our father died. Died being chased by the Malevolent, hit by a passing train. I still see his blood stains as I remember leading a successful hunt with Adder, Mala, Kynia, and I. I shudder. Kynia says nothing but presses close to me, and I am grateful for the silence.

"Sister, we have to leave…" Kynia murmurs and I don't have to ask who or what we are leaving. The Malevolent have done nothing but train us to be cruel murderers.

"I know, young sister, but how can we leave our youngest behind? She is too impressionable, a follower." Mala always looked at the leader, Blade, with shining purple eyes. Taken in by the Malevolent, we were treated as prisoners, until they started training us. Mala, excelled at everything put in front of her, while me and Sister pulled back, not wanting to hurt innocents. Blade, the cruellest, was a cloud white tom with criss-cross scars all over. His dark pits one would call eyes, were merciless, and cold. He was the one who carried out Naming Ceremonies and carried out punishments.

Kynia let out a humourless purr. "I wonder why she is like that, don't you think, Sis?"

I nod with agreement as I see another train. It whooshes past us, the wind flying into our face.

"You know what I think, Kynia?"

"Hmm? What?" The black she-cat questioned her white belly fur getting dustier by the second.

"The moment Mother died, the first chills of cold season came. When Father died, the first snowflakes dropped. And when Mala turned into a cold-hearted killer? That's when a full-blown blizzard arrived." I shake my head, as I imagine my small, innocent sister, turning into the cold-hearted killer Blade wants her to become.

Kynia nods her head in sad agreement.

"Ky, you know why Mala is like this?"

"Nope, but have you ever seen the looks she gives Adder, Sil?"

"Those moony eyes…"

"The way she dotes on his every move."

Both sisters laughed as their scarves whipped in their faces.

"In love!" They mewed at the same time. Ky's face turned serious.

"You do know Adder is in love with you right?"

"No, he isn't. I'm not beautiful, I'm not smart. Why would he love me? There are tons of she-cats out in this world." I whisper, denying the fact, although my heart aches for the tanish-brown tom, with those dark blue eyes that could get you lost, and you could never find your way out.

"You're beautiful! Of course you are Sil. Have you seen the way he looks at you? It's like he thinks you're Stars gift to the world. That's why Mala's jealous!" She whips her tail furiously. "She's jealous of you! You're so cunning, and have good leadership. You make friends easily. Come on, dear sister. Make him yours!"

I feel heat rushing to my face as Ky rants on. I love him with all my heart, and my soul. I want to pour myself into him, but I can't, knowing this will cause a rift between the two of us. I know how love goes, it's like sleeping, slowly and all at once, and once we were old enough to understand love, it was right after Father died. I knew I was under its curse.

"Can you shut up, Ky, just for a moment." I purr as Ky makes a face at me, her white muzzle glowing against the night.

"Fine, but only for you."

"I expect nothing less."

"Oho! Lo and behold, you're all mighty, might as well make you Queen now, with Adder as your king!" She teases, and I cuff her over her ears playfully with a silver paw.

I yawn before I could fight it, and I see it catches Kynia. Green eyes meet green, and we wondered what would happen in the future.

"Come on Kynia, we have to go back, or Jackson and Lalron will have our pelts." I joke as we raced back through the maze of alleyways to get back to the Malevolent hideout. As we settle into our prickly nests of twigs and leaves, I press my back against Ky's. She's already snoring gently and her steady breathing carries me asleep.

* * *

"Hey, wake up, you mange-pelt." Someone disturbs my sleep, a long claw poking me in my back. I wake up to see my teacher, Jackson, with his cruel green eyes. His fur tattoos come into vision, his red and green markings bunching as he walked away. I see the hook in his mouth and wonder, _does it hurt?_ I see Ky waking up as well to Lalron, a white tom and the same cruel green eyes as Jackson. His marking were just red, and they might as well be brothers. Kynia growls with annoyance as she sits up and grooms her unkempt fur. I start grooming mine as I hear someone behind me, starting to wake. Adder blinks open his dark eyes, and I feel pity. He has one of the cruellest teachers, having Schism. She was a rogue before, and she knows the hardship of life shown in scruffy and unkempt fur which is like that no matter how much she grooms it.

She has a mottled, brown and tan pelt and her orange eyes could make anyone burn to a crisp. She is identifiable by the red bandana tied around her ear, and you flinch whenever you see her face. On her cheek, are three claw marks, like someone swatted her with claws unsheathed. If she reared up you would see an 'x' scar on her chest as well as her tail bit off. She was almost as cruel as Blade, and they were as close as two peas in a pod.

"Morning," he mutters in his deep, clear voice. It is his voice that makes me fall for him over, and over.. The way he speaks, as if he owns the one he is talking to. And he can be so gruff, and protective…

"Training." I say grimly, before going to meet Jackson. As I reach him, he gives me a curt nod and leads me to the Cement Block. This is where Naming Ceremonies and Public Punishments are held. Why are we here? I see Kynia giving me a questioning look, and I shrug my shoulders as she sits beside me. Adder slowly emerges from the concrete shelter of our den and sits on the other side of me, our teachers sitting in a huddled group a few feet away. I see Mala looking particularly tidy, her fur shining in the red sunlight. The factories pumped so much smoke that the usually yellow sunlight was dyed red. Blade personally mentors her, so I'm not surprised she's done her training.

"Cats gather if you can kill." I wince at the gathering call but I ignore it as cats make a pathway for Mala to walk down towards the Cement Block. It's a foot tall block of cement. That's it. Not really much to it.

"Malevolent, we are gathered here to introduce a new killer to our ranks. Mala," he meows, his voice clear, and he's meaning every word he says here. "You have finished training, and your old life is no more. I brand you with this scar, and you are now Outlaw!" He brings a paw up, and his unsheathes his paw, his claws glinting in the light. He brings them down at lightning fast speed and he brandishes Outlaw with three strikes on her shoulder. She winces, and I ache for her. Her pain is my pain, as her wound bleeds. Saya, a cat knowledgeable in herbs, slaps a cobweb on top and walks away. The cats disperse and I share a look with my sister and Adder. _Escape, now._

* * *

We make a plan the next night; we are to leave at Kynia's ceremony, which will be scheduled for three days.

* * *

The day comes and Outlaw is given the 'honour' of doing the Ceremony.

"Cats gather if you can kill!" My sister yowls; her voice not yet matured, and still holds traces of kit-hood. _Someone this young, should not be taught to kill._ I sadly watch as I sit next to Adder. He presses his fur reassuringly against me and I do feel myself relax. I look up at 'Outlaw' on the Concrete Block, her gaze scorching my green ones, her gaze full of jealousy, and anger. I return her gaze with hurt seeping in. Why can't I let go of Adder? Why can't he love my dearest little sister instead?

Kynia slowly pads up to her younger sister; her black fur gleaming like Mala's was, three days ago. Her white paws stride her up to her young sister confidently, the plan in her mind. I look at Mala closely. I see her fur was dyed blood red in tabby stripes and paws. I shiver as I vow to myself._ You are Mala to me, forever,_

"Malevolent, we are gathered here today to introduce a new killer to our ranks. Kynia your old life is no more." She pauses for her breath, her eyes closed as if she was breathing a sigh of relief._ I know she is savouring this moment. Savouring the blood that will fall. How can such an innocent cat… become so bloodthirsty? _

That was her time to strike. Kynia glanced over her shoulder at me and Adder. I give her the smallest of nods as she starts sprinting towards us. We let her pass; as she says she found a hideout for us. With one last glance, me and Adder follow her, our tails streaming behind us.

The gaze that Mala gives me, makes me feel like a traitor. I blink tears from my eyes as I follow Kynia, my muscles bunching in a rhythmic stride. I see Adder in my peripheral vision and I know he's keeping up even though he's muscle and not speed. I hear a soft patter of undoubtedly paws and I risk a glance over my shoulder. Behind me, a black she-cat with red tabby stripes and paws were chasing us. Flanking her were Jackson and Lalron. Her purple eyes are narrowed in hate as I turn forwards. I see the Rails and I leap over them in a single bound, saying good-bye to the life I'm leaving behind. I know they are still following us, but I don't stop, until I hear a shriek.

I turn around skidding to a halt, and I see Mala, with her long tail stuck in the Rails. The ground starts vibrating, and I look both ways. Right side, there is nothing. But not a long ways away, a train is approaching, fast, and loud. Mala starts quaking with terror as her comrades start helping her get out. When she finally gets out, I see all of her tail is gone, except for a little stump that is still on her body. The train passes just as Mala jumps to her side of the Rails and when the train finally passes, her face is contorted in hurt, anger, and jealousy.

"You will pay!" She hisses through her pain. "Adder, come back! You know you love me more than your sister. I will become leader, and I will make sure no one hurts you."

I can see him genuinely considering it. My heart threatened to tear itself out of its cage. _No! Don't, I love you Adder. Please, don't leave._ I wish I could cry out, but I know this is his choice. He stares at his paws before looking up and I slowly pad to stand beside him. Out of my peripheral, I can see that his eyes are cold and unyielding.

"No." His voice is icy. "No, why? The Malevolent are cruel murderers. Why would I want to kill innocents?" His dark eyes landed on the pool of blood near her tail. "I'd go back to see Saya before you bleed to death." He turned around and I could see the regret in his face before he joined Kynia. My little sister yowls before her comrades mutter in agreement.

"Shut up! Both of you, before I tell to Blade!" That was enough to silence them. She slowly turns around, her fire gone. "My heart was never yours to have anyways. Your heart was never mine either." She mumbles, and my heart breaks, like someone has chipped a crack through it with a chisel and hammer. "As for you Silver, I hope you are happy." She sneered as she gave Ky one more blizzard ice look as she slowly made her way to the alleyways of the Malevolent.

"Sister, my heart will always ache for you." I hear Ky murmur as she leads us through the alleyways.

* * *

We finally reach a one-story building. We open the creaky wooden door and are delighted to see what we find. Full circles in the walls and dips in the floor, maybe shelter. We peer into the circles and find that there is enough room for two cats to sleep inside, comfortably. The dips were round and smooth. This whole building was comfortable and there was enough room for a lot of cats to have a home here. The concrete roof was sturdy, and didn't have many cracks. We hear a light knock on the door and we all turn around from studying the dips and holes to see a graceful pure white she-cat with a warm light-blue almost violet gaze. She had strange black markings around her face, but that made her more mysterious.

"Hello, my name is Azaelea. I am a loner and I'm looking for a place to live." She meows, her voice like a windblown lake. Smooth and airy.

"Welcome, Azaelea." I murmur numbly as I slowly pad towards her. She gives me a friendly flick of her tail and I touch noses with her.

"Thanks. I can collect some bedding for us. I know this place inside and out. Would anyone like to come?" She asked, her gaze flitting from mine, to Kynia's, and finally to Adder's.

"I'll come." Sister volunteers and I know why. She needs to get her mind off Mala. Azaelea purrs as they pad out side-by-side as if they were kit hood friends. I finally turn back to Adder and his gaze is on mine. I find myself getting lost in those dark, beautiful, blue eyes.

"Adder… Adder." I breath, we finally have a time alone.

"Say my name again, Silver." He murmurs stepping so close that his scent engulfs me.

"Adder."

"Silver."

"I love you." We murmur to each other in unison, too lost in each other's scent. When we reluctantly pull apart, he licks my cheek and we twine tails. _I think, no… I know, we are in love._

"If only, you loved Mala." Adder jerks away, his gaze full of hurt.

"What? Why? You just said you loved me…"

"I do! It's just, she's in love with you…" Adder visibly relaxes as he understands, just like I knew he would.

"I don't want to be in love with a killer, a cat who dies her pelt red. I want a caring, loving mate, who cares about her family and kits." He heaves a sigh and he licks my ear comfortingly.

"Same."

"So, will you be my mate?"

"But of course!" I tackle him in kit-like excitement. I pin him down and purr hard. He places his muzzle on my chest, and I know he can feel the purr inside me. He purrs back, and I know he understands love like me.

It can be a poison, it can be a cure, it can be a curse, and it can be a blessing.

We both know right now, we are under its curse, so in love with each other.

I know war will rage on in the outside world, that Mala will replace Blade. And some cats will leave to rise against the Malevolent. I fear this war, but I know that Adder will always be here for me.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! My computer broke, so I'll be having to type this on Google Docs. It will be slower, as school is coming up. But have faith! Please. XD This is in Ky's POV. KITS THAT ARE NOT GIVING A DESCRIPTION WILL BE GIVEN BY ME.**

I stretch my legs. Azaelea growls in her sleep, disturbed by the movement. I have mentioned the Malevolent once, and she almost tore my head off. Temperamental, and despises the Malevolent.

I look out the open window. It's windy outside today. I've been moody every since we had left Mala at the Malevolent. Serious, grumpy, basically no one likes to hang around me. Except my sister, Silver. She's becoming rounder with Adder's kits each day. I want to fight back at the Malevolent, but I can't bear to leave another sister. So many cats have joined us. Especially one, has struck my heart. His name is Calon, a muscular and broad-shouldered tom. His black tabby stripes and white belly fur are contrasting and his blue eyes are always sparkling with humor. He may be a coward and tries to avoid fights, but he's humorous and a deadly hunter.

As if my thoughts summon him, I hear his heavy footsteps.

"Would you like to hunt with me Kynia?" He offers, as I turn around to face him.

"Sure." I mew, not having a reason to deny him.

We step out into the windy world, the dust flying into our fur, snow mixed into the bundle. He motions me to follow him, and I do, into a forest away from the Malevolent side. It's lush and cool, the grass soft on my paws. He leads me to a clearing, with a small, clear pond that is iced over. He nods to the ground, as he sits down. I can't believe I would listen to him, that wasn't a hunting order. I admit, when he first joined, I promptly ignored him. His light jokes seemed to worsen my mood, my face serious. Now it feels like he's a light in the darkness called life.

He begins speaking.

"Kynia, I… I…"

I nod, encouraging him.

"Plainly speaking, I love you. I guess it was like love at first sight for me. I want everything with you, the hunts, the fights, the kits scrambling all over me. Then, fighting side by side with them, hunting with them. Will you.. be my mate?" His look is pleading, I want to say yes, but I… I feel horrible.

"No."

"No?" He asks, hurt in his gaze, anger in his voice. I hope he won't be mad at me for long.

"No." I say firmly, my heart breaking. "I need to get my sister back, and I can't do that with you _distracting_ me." He flinches visibly at the word.

"So is there no hope for us?" He hisses, before pushing his way back through the bramble bushes, ignoring the thorns.

"There is." I whisper. "It's just not the time yet." I feel tears beginning to gather.

* * *

When I come back, I find Calon talking with Azaelea. A pang of jealousy and loneliness runs through me. As I watch them chat, I feel miserable, _this is all my fault._

"Sister? You look so down." I turn to see my silver furred sister, her belly round.

"I am." I murmur, with another glance at Calon.

Silver notices this.

"Oh Ky, you didn't deny him, did you?" She whispers, pressing against my fur reassuringly.

"I did. I put Mala as priority number one, and I feel so awful. I don't know if he'll ever even glance at me again."

"Of course he will." She says, grinning. Her green eyes show adoration and protection for her little sister. "Toms always come back. In most situations anyways." She adds quickly.

I let out a shaky purr. _I hope so._

Silver leaves, to eat with Adder, at the prey-pile. I feel coldness where she once was, and then I feel even colder, as a certain cat's blue gaze glances over me. I know it's Calon's, but I don't dare turn around. I hear his heavy footsteps. His scent wafts over to me. I slowly turn around and brush past him, my eyes dancing around the room, trying to find something for focus on, either than him.

I manage to do it, and pick out a mouse someone caught. When I settle down, I notice the scent. Calon's. Heat rushes to my ears as I pick it up to exchange it for something else.

"Why are you changing your meal, sister?" Silver calls cheekily. I glare at her as Adder lets out a laugh. I hear a quiet _mrrow _of laughter at the other side of the den. Justice, our cat of herbs, was sorting his herbs, but I know it was him who let it out.

Next to the cream-colored tom, with livid eyes, is a small tortoiseshell, her mottled coat nearly swallowed in the shadows of the building. Her name is Mots. Her blue eyes are concentrated on her own task.

In one of the nests for sick cats, is Ice, identifiable by the daisy around her left ear. She is sleeping soundly after a cold. I focus back on picking out a piece of prey as I bend down. My nose bumps into someone else's by accident, and I look up to see Calon. The embarrassment and awkwardness cannot be described.

"She-cats first." Is all he says as I nod. I swiftly pick out a vole with Adder's scent on. I mutter a thank you as he picks out a squirrel that _I _caught. He follows me and settles down beside me.

"Why are you sitting next to me?" I mutter to him. I see Silver glances at me, hiding a mischievous glint in her eyes. I roll my green orbs back at her.

"I thought you'd like my company. But I guess I was wrong." I am too proud to call him back. He settles next to Oreo, one of his best friends. His white belly and paws were like mine but he had yellow eyes. Suddenly a yowl sounded in the nursery corner of our building. It was Starling giving birth.

* * *

I watch Justice and Mots rush to the dark ginger she-cat. Brunette, her best friend, was there comforting her, her beautiful brown pelt puffed up in fear.

I rush myself to her, Silver and Adder following. I am close enough to hear the whisper.

"Sky, Sky, Sky, Sky." She repeats the name over and over.

"He isn't here right now." I meow gently, as she screeches. I glance over my shoulder to see Oreo and Calon rush out the door. I don't have time to think as to what they are doing as the kitting begins. It is a slow painful process, and I glance at Silver from time to time at the head of the kitting queen. She slowly squeezes water into the mouth of Starling from a piece of moss. I watch her lithe frame shake with fear, and I know she is imagining herself kitting.

I get shoved away, as Calon pushes me away with his strong shoulders. Oreo then pads to Starling, a stick in his jaws.

"Bite on it when it hurts, my dear."He mews gently. He is kind to everyone.

Starling nods tersely as she places the stump in her jaws. The stick begins to splinter as one kit comes out. Justice is nodding and pushing with her as Mots prepares some herb. The stick snaps as the second kit comes out. Justice's eyes hold satisfaction. Mots feeds the herbs to Starling as Justice begins licking the kits fur the wrong way. I am handed one, as I set to my task, the kit's fur gooey, until it gradually fluffs up.

"I'll name this one Red." Starling murmurs, touching the ginger tom, a resemblance to his mother.

"The other one will be Lily." The pale grey she-cat squirms towards her mother for milk as she knocks away her brother. I let out a purr as I help Red get to Starling.

I pad away with Silver as Calon and Oreo both walk away also.

"That was exhausting." Silver groans, but I can see she's excited to be a mother. She eyes me critically. "You really need to make up with Calon. You're already half the sister you were a few days ago." I wince at her words, even though it's true. Calon is watching my every move. I stare levelly back with an impassive green gaze until he turns away.

"You're scaring him away Ky. No hope!" She mutters, as she flicks her tail. I roll her words over in my head. Yes, maybe I am. But that doesn't mean I mean to.

* * *

It has been six months since Calon and I had our big blow-over. Starling's kits are becoming more playful everyday, and Silver has been getting rounder. Anyday now should be her kitting. I hear Lily and Red charge at me and I let them as I get bowled over. An ache of nostalgia runs through me of how I use to play with Mala like this.

"Hello kits. How are you today?" I ask, as we settle down. I pick a plump fish, a lucky find in cold-season. They dive into the fish, and when their heads come back, bits of scales and blood is all over their face, fish meat stuck on their whiskers. A _mrrow_ of amusement comes from behind me and I see my sister.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" I ask, concerned.

"I'm fine." She huffs back, the round belly making talking an effort.

"Come here, you're dirty." She murmurs as she pulls Lily towards her, licking the blood, scales and meat off her.

"I can do it myself." Lily whines as Red is pulled into the cleaning trap.

"Me too!" He squeals as he wriggles out of her grip, clean as a feather.

"Too late! You are clean!" I hear a triumphant tone in Sil's voice.

"Thanks!" We both turn to see Starling, her face tired.

"You're welcome!" We both call back.

"Cleaning them is a troublesome task." She purrs as Lily and Red scramble to their mother.

Me and Silver turn and pad out the door, and turn. We match each other in stride until we reach the Rails. The place where the family… fell apart. I hear a small sigh from Silver as the snow crunches underneath our paws.

"I miss her."

"So do I."

"Mala."

"Yeah."

"Kynia, it's no secret you want to start the fight against her. Do it if you want." I'm surprised.

"But…"

"But nothing." She says firmly. "I know you want her back. So do I. But in my… condition, I can't." I can see how much this hurts her, separating herself from another sister.

"Just come back at visit, okay?" She whispers, and I see that in her green eyes, tears are beginning to form.

"Sister, I'll miss you. I promise to visit you." I lean down so I'm level with her belly.

"Hear that kits?" I whisper. "I'll promise to _try_ to be the best auntie ever!"

We walk back to our building.

Silver purrs weakly, as I jump onto a wooden plank propped up on a cement block. Cats gather around without words as I start.

"We know the Malevolent have-" at the mention of their name, I hear Azaelea hiss and growl quietly, lashing her tail, as cats make a small circle around her, scared to be swatted at.

I continue.

"-Been bullying us, and I have made a decision. I will lead a rebellion up against them. You may have three days to think about this. After, cats will gather at the door at sun-up."

"Cats who stay here, will not take part of this war." Silver calls out. I see Adder pressed against her, and I feel an ache as I imagine Calon and me like that.

"Whoever joins, you may be killed. Please consider this carefully." I finish and jump off. I pad towards my sister, who has a pained face.

"Sister, you let me do this. Why the pained face?"

"My belly, it hurts!"

"Justice, Mots! Come quickly." I yell as Silver is carried on Adder's back to the nursery corner.

The two cats follow quickly as the kitting begins.

Blood is starting to soak the nest.

Something's wrong.

"What's wrong?" I ask frantically.

"The kits are early. Both the kits or the mother… they might not make it." Mots says quietly as Justice gives her a sharp glare.

"Make yourself useful Kynia. Bring some soaked moss. Adder get a stumpy stick." We both hesitate. "Now!" He says forcefully. I force myself to move, trying to block the sound of my sister's wails.

* * *

When I return, I slowly approach my sister. The blood-soaked moss was removed. She opens her eyes a sliver, and gives a delighted purr when she sees me. Her tail is wrapped around her belly, and when she removes it, I gasp. At her belly, suckling are two little angels. One is a silver-tabby she cat, like her mother. The other is a tan tom like Adder. He has churning white paws.

"The tom is called Houston. The she-cat is Kriss. Kits say hello to your auntie." She meows quietly.

The kits mewl and squirm, and I feel my heart melt. For a split second, I imagine the kits as black and grey, their white paws churning against my own belly. When she speaks again, I hear the tiredness in her voice. Mots words echo in my ears again.

_They might not make it._

"Sister, I might not make this. Just like Mots said." Silver says.

"What? Why?"

"Infection has settled in."

"In where?"

"I don't want to show you." She squirms uncomfortably but I nod in understanding.

"Just make up with Calon, okay? It hurts me to see you torture yourself like this. And please, get our sister back." Her voice cracks.

"Of course."

* * *

I start scouting for a place to stay, and I finally find a building that is structurally sound. There is enough room for everyone, and then some.

* * *

The days come and go, and I see the cats gather. Out of those I can make out, I see Starling's ginger pelt and the two sleeping kits at her paws. Azaelea, her white pelt glowing. When I come closer the cats are clearer to me.

There is Starling, her kits at her paws, and Agnetha, an icy-cream she-cat. Her blue eyes are wide as her mate Bjorn, a golden tabby tom with amber eyes match his mate's gaze. Anni-frid's brown eyes show fear as her russet-brown fur is puffed up, twice the size she normally is. Benny is beside her, giving her comforting licks on her head even though his own brown fur is on end, his amber eyes wide. Anni-frid's gaze is excited, and Benny's is wide, he hate fighting.

Cascade is there, as one of the first joiners with her mate, Pepper. Pepper unsheathes his sharp claws and sheathes. Cascade's dark eyes are sharp and practical, as she scolds her mate. Her black belly-fur and Pepper's darker flecks will both stand out when they trudge through the snow.

Both of their kits, Autumn and Winter are there. I shake my head at the thought of them. Impulsive, and they both don't think ahead. Autumn is smart, Winter is a good fighter. They do make a good team now that I think about it. Autumn's unusual brown tabby markings are easy to make her identifiable, while her thick-set brother's white coat will be good at hiding in the snow. When Autumn sees me, she lashes her white-tipped plumy tail and Winter's feathery whiskers twitch. His amber eyes meet my green ones and he rolls his eyes.

Mots is there, her blue eyes tense, her tortoiseshell coat ragged. She must've slept bad last night.

This is a surprising amount of cats, with more behind them. I'm just surprised so many would support the cause.

"Hello! You have surprised me by your numbers. We will now go to our new building. Say your goodbyes and we will be off." The cats part as they go to different cats for their goodbyes.

When I go to say goodbye myself, I see how little there are cats in this building. I pad up to my sister in the nursery corner.

"You visit me too, okay?" I murmur to her as she reveals her kits. They stare up at me with innocent eyes.

Kriss has her father's dark eyes and Houston has his mother's bright green gaze.

"Auntie." They squeak as they bowl me over. Their warm bodies make me ache as I remember that I won't be there for them.

"Where are you going?"

"Will you visit us?"

"Will we visit you?"

"Can we come?"

The questions are bombardments as I shake my head no.

"We are going somewhere so we can make this world safe for you. Yes, I will visit and you can visit. And no, you can't come. Just stay with Sil, okay?" I mutter as I pad away, them calling goodbyes to me. I wave my tail in acknowledgement.

I lead the cats out. The snow drags the long-furred cats, and our progess is slow. Starling's kits are shivering but we make it in. The floor is covered in a material called carpet, which makes the floor warm. When we step in, I hear the cats sigh at how warm it is. We settle in quickly. Azaelea somehow finds moss to make warm nests. I curl into my own as I hear someone settle in besides me. I peek underneath my tail that's over my nose. A grey body is there, black stripes arching over his back. His white belly-fur is just visible as he opens his blue eyes and looks at me.

"Calon?"

"I was in the group." He whispers back, not waking up anyone else.

"Why?" I feel tears beginning to form.

"In the final battle, I want to be with you." He presses closer.

"I understand what it's like to put a littermate first, I understand now. I can wait Kynia."

I sigh, content.

"So can I."

**A/N: There. Sorry If i got the personalities wrong. Please go easy as going through 58 reviews is hard. See you. I did change my name to Silverwillow from Eagelstar. I did delete all my other stories. Okay? Okay.**


	3. Chapter 3

I'm seething with fury. How dare she? How dare she?

It has been months since I've been estranged from my sisters. I'm grooming myself on the Cement Block. Blade has died at my paws. I snort in disgust as I remember how he died.

"Kill me." He had pleaded. Sickness had made him weak. "I don't want to suffer."

"With pleasure." With a wicked smile, I drew my claws along his throat.

I didn't really care for the old fool. He was just a good inspiration from when I was younger. Ah, young, and carefree. I finish my grooming as I sit up, back straight, tall and proud. I have recently learned that my dear sister has made a group calling themselves the Rebellion, leaving my other sister behind. I plan on destroying that group, along with revenge.

"Cats gather if you can kill." I say lazily as cats do gather. They look up at me with shining eyes, hungry for blood.

"We know of the Rebellion. It's time we pay them a little _visit. _They have kits, and I plan on taking them and raising them as trainees. That will surely break dear _sister._" I spit the last word out like it's dirt, gross on my tongue. I lead a caterwaul, and I pick the cats out for the visit.

"Charley, Ember, Smoke, Sky, Lalron, Jackson, Ivy, Moonrise, Colby, Saya, Exilya, Schism and Spider, and me of course."

"Thanks for letting me go!" Ember begins, but is cut off by Charley.

"Silence." He snarls. I know he cannot tolerate such brown-nosing. We slink out of the building and bath ourselves in mud, so no scent is available for their stinking noses. We follow a trail, down the alleyways, following a scent a kit left.

"I wouldn't be surprised if that kit belongs to the Rebellion. They need all the warriors they can get." I had said one day, a smirk on my face. I smirk again at the memory as we finally reach a building. The door was shut, but claw marks were in lines, probably to close the door itself. I motion for our patrol to split up, as Charley nods and leads half of our cats to the other side. I tilt my head, trying to figure out how to get in, as I hear a commotion. I flick my tail as my cats charge into the door, bursting it open with such force it slams into the concrete wall.

The scene is havoc, cats fighting another. The carpet feels soft on my paws as I lunge for a ginger she-cat. Her kits cowering behind her, I bite her and scratch her until a pale-grey tom drags me away. I slither out of his grip and his green eyes are daggers.

"Why, you traitor!" I growl.

"I will never let you hurt my kits, or my mate." And he lunges back into the fray, onto a Rebellion cat.

"You're lucky. Someone will deal with you later, without your mate in the way." I hiss to the ginger she-cat as I leap onto a familiar brown she-cat.

She rears up and falls down as I get squashed. She then turns around sharply and pins her down, her golden eyes narrowed.

"Brunette?" I snarl as I try to get out, but she's too strong.

"Hello Mala. Say hello to Alexander for me." She hisses as she swipes at me with her hind legs. I yowl as Charley bowls her over. His golden-brown tabby pelt is splattered by blood as I get up, and clumsily fall.

I let out a caterwaul, jumping about trying to find my sister. When I do, I see her fighting Ember and Spider, two against one. Spider's black pelt and white markings are splattered with red and Ember, the ginger she-cat's midnight colored eyes are narrowed as her white paw slams down on Kynia's skull. She stumbles before being reinforced by a grey tom. I leap on Kynia, still dazed as I yell to the two she-cats.

"Get the tom." They nod as they start mirroring each other's moves like they did in training.

"Hello, dear sister. Was that your mate over there?" I spare a glance at the grey tom. He's lying in a pool of blood, barely breathing. She shakes her head. "Liar, but oh well, looks like you're about to join him." I pin her down, preparing for the strike to end her life as a shrill scream punctures the warm air of war.

"My kits! They're gone!" I turn sharply to the sound, to see the same ginger she-cat. Her eyes are wide as we both spot Lalron, kits dangling in his jaws. I nod with approval as I lead the charge to escape. I hear Kynia shout.

"After them!" And I hear the patter of paws. They chase us down the alleyways before we all finally make it, bounding over the Rails. I stop and finally turn back. I see Kynia sprinting after me, blood pulsing down her head, her ear torn.

"We have gotten what we came for!" I yell to her.

She shakes her head, blood splattering the ground.

"Give them back!" She says weakly, blood loss making her doozy.

"Never!" I yell as I flick my tail for Lalron to bring the kits back.

"Wait! I'm coming!" I watch as the ginger mother of the kits pushes her way forward and crosses the gap.

"Starling? Really?" Kynia asks as I see a slim silver figure.

Ah, my other sister, Silver. I see her go up to Kynia, frantically asking what's happening. I turn my head for a moment to my cats to see Sky comforting Starling. He glares into my own purple orbs as I mouth. 'I'll deal with you later.' He remains defiant as I turn back at the sound of my name.

"Mala." The name resonates in the emptiness.

"Adder?" My breathing hitches as Charley growls.

"Why would you do this?" He asks.

"I need recruits." I reply, as I hear the squeal of kits. It couldn't have been the ones we just stole, as Lalron is long gone. I look closer to see Silver's eyes, full of distress and tiredness.

"Why so tired, sister?" My question is ignored as Kynia frantically looks over sister.

"Why are you here?" I barely hear her hiss. "Is your infection better? You need to be well, for the kits!"

"Kits?" I echo, stunned. "You had kits with Adder?" I ask, outraged.

"Yes." She says fearfully. "They are here right now."

Adder bends to his legs and I hear him murmur something. Two kits come out, a silver she-kit like her mother, except she has her father's brilliant dark blue eyes. The other is a replica of his father, except the tom has white paws. He has his mother's clear green gaze. I wince as the dreams of a family with Adder evaporate.

"Hello!" I say, friendliness making me gag.

"Hi." The she-cat starts, nervous. Silver whispers something, and they sprint away. Adder goes after them as the rest of the Rebellion leave also.

"What are their names?" I demand as Silver starts to leave.

"Kriss and Houston." She growls. Protective instinct, I suppose.

"Oh sister," I turn back to Kynia, blood starting to lessen.

"Where have we gone?" She whispers as she pads away, head down. I shake my head, wondering the same. _Where have we gone?_ I allow myselves five seconds of weakness.

Five, I turn around, head high.

Four, I start going to our headquarters.

Three, Adder's family is wiped from my mind.

Two, Kynia's grief and Silver's fear make me smirk.

One, I am the leader of the Malevolent.

**A/N: I am sorry it's so short. I just don't like writing Mala's POV so far. If you guys do like it tho, I will continue it. It does get interesting later, hopefully…**

**-Silverwillow**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Dang, those writing blocks. Okay, I think I might be starting yet ANOTHER story… haha. I might even expand to the Selection by Kiera Cass. If I get inspired, I guarantee that a fanfiction about the Selection will come out.**

I pad back to the hideout, head down, tail on the floor, the rest of the Outsiders behind me. '_Where have we gone?' _The thought evaporates as soon as I see Mots scrambling to treat the injured cats. Then I remember, _Calon._

I sprint, pulling ahead, detaching myself from the defeated group. I swing my gaze, surveying the blood stained room, looking for the tom I desperately hope is still alive. My green gaze turns frantic until I finally see him in a corner, sleeping in a nest. I lightly walk over to him, jumping and swerving around the other sleeping cats. When I finally reach him, I sit down, wrapping my tail over my paws. I see his white belly fur, plastered by cobwebs and other herbs, and his ear is torn. Other than that, he looks just as handsome and healthy as he did before the battle. I slowly touch my nose to his, a tear sliding off my cheek and onto his fur.

"If you survive, I'll let you call me your dear." I promised. I remember when he first joined, he use to call me my dear, I remember I use to snap at him, saying I wasn't. I remember using him like a scratching post for my claws and my words. Now I remember how much he means to me.

"Kynia?" I hear someone murmur. I pull away from the sleeping grey tabby tom to see Mots, her blue eyes troubled, and her tortoiseshell pelt ragged, overworked.

"I think he'll make it. I know how much he means to you. Now let me inspect your wounds." I tilt my head, confused, but oddly relieved. He'll make it. _He'll make it._ I sigh as I feel the cooling juices over the heat of my wounds. The one on my skull is hurting the most, throbbing and swollen. I murmur my thanks as I make a nest out of the last scraps from the battle, long tail wrapped around Calon, hoping that the warmth will bring him to life.

**I know this is different, but we are having a POV Change YAY! This is for you, Agressivelshipswhoffle, and your close friend. Kiotvi, POV.**

I pace back and forth in my den, worry clouding my mind. Finally, I spot Lalron's white pelt bursting through the entrance. In his mouth, are two squirming kits. I gasp inwardly as I take the two kits.

"Outlaw says we train them." Is all the pure white tom says as I bring them to the nursing shelter. I wait patiently as I wait for both Exilya and Ember to return. They are the only nursing queens right now as I release the kits in my mouth. I feel sharp claws in my back as I turn to see Flame, Blaze, and Fire, all three clawing up my back. These are Ember's kits, Flame and Fire having their mother's ginger pelt and Blaze having his father's smoky grey pelt.

I shake them off as they growl playfully, swatting at Exilya's kits. I cock my head in amusement, and at their boundless energy.

"Go to sleep." I chide as they settle obediently into their nests. For some reason, all of the Malevolent's kits listen. I do not know why, but I'll let you in on a secret. I am spying for the Rebellion, and I don't want to train these kits into blood-thirsty murderers. But that doesn't stop me from training them for battle. I just do it in a less harsher way, and occasionally playing moss-ball and hunt-the-bug with them.

_Remember your mission._

I shake myself, remembering Kynia's voice. I sigh. I remember the way her emeralds of her eyes sparkled, the way her night black fur was flown back in the wind, silky to the touch. I go to my nest, resting my chin on my paws. The moon, high in the sky and full as ever shines down. I remember Kynia, her white fur, as white as the moon, glowing in the dark.

_I vow to end this war for you Kynia…_

_I… I… love you._

**A/N: Isn't that the worst ending ever? FLAME ME PLEASE OMG. I didn't expect Kiotvi to be a love interest but was like why not… Calon or Kiotvi, say it in the reviews people! Man, someone should give me an award for the worst ending. LOL**

**-Silverwillow**


	5. Author's Note

**Hi guys! This isn't a upload, no I'm sorry, but for now, this story is on hold. I need to finish Ripples in a Silver Stream, then Eclipse before I even start on this one, because I have run out of ideas. Feel free to review and give me ideas, but I have some for the future.**

**Now on other related news, I have school. School, and dance. This makes me busier than normal. Please understand that I have to take my time writing a great chapter, you know the saying; Quality over quantity.**

**So, I will be updating this after I've finished my others. Thank you for understanding! I'm especially sorry to ShipsWhoffle. Sorry!**

**See you!**


End file.
